The day Simon Lewis entered the bar
by Zirkonia
Summary: Simon still has struggle with his existence as a Daylighter. Isabelle is just Isabelle and takes fate in her own hands. Sweet and fluffy nonsense


The day Simon entered the bar, the only bar for Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, obviously, was the day he noticed that he was, actually, hot.

He has been sixteen years and something when he was bitten and transformed into a vampire.

He has been sixteen years and he would have still grown and it was no wonder nobody ever took him serious.

He was still skinny, like only boys his age were. Not boys anymore, but not yet into manhood either.

Simon wore dark jeans and a dark green T-shirt with some stupid Star Trek Joke print upon it.

Since he was a vampire he didn't need glasses, for his vision was as sharp as an eagles.

But he wore it anyway, his lenses replaced with simple window glass. It didn't feel right without them. The Simon he knew depended on his glasses like plants on water.

The bar was full, women and men interlocked in conversations, couples dancing on the dancefloor, throwing their arms into the air like synchronized. A girl, barely older than himself, throwing him smiles that promised more than a simple flirt. He felt heat rushing to his face and he would have been blushing if he only were able to do so.

So he just hold her gaze without breaking contact - a thing he was never able to do before.

He was a Daylighter, the only vampire for over ten decades walking the earth and he was still afraid of those girls.

Clary was next to him in an instant, tugging on his arm and dragging him toward the wall opposite the entrance.

Suddenly he wished Jace was there with them, his good looks capturing even more girls than a smooth-skinned vampire ever could.

Simon smelled sweating bodies, delicious blood pumping through their veins and the ecstasy of their dance luring him in.

They ordered a beer, while Simon was left with an unavoidable thirst to kiss throats and taste their blood.

"Hey.", the sudden noise next to his ear startled him and his fingernails sharpened at an instant. The girl smiled at him sweetly with big blue eyes and blonde hair and breasts that seemed somehow too big for her petite frame.

"Hey.", he said, looking her straight into her eyes.

Her fingernails trailed his arm up and down, he barely noticed it at all.

"Are you here for the first time? I`ve never seen you before.", asked the girl, her gaze roaming his body.

Simon felt instantly awkward. So this was what beautiful people must go through every now and then. He suddenly thought of Izzy and how men reacted to her all the time. Pain stabbed his unbeating heart when he just imagined it. Simon observed the way the girl was eying him, seemingly not very interested in hearing him talking; was her body closer to his than mere seconds ago.

He turned around to throw helpless glances at his friends, but none of them was next to him anymore.

He spotted Alec and Magnus kissing in a corner, making the girls around them swoon.

Great, he thought, for even Clary wasn`t beside him and shielding him from those girls. He sighed and turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, who was still staring at him like he was something delicious to eat.

The music hurt his vampiric ears, for they were a lot sharper than he was used to. Even after all this months being a vampire, he wasn`t used to a lot of things.

Remembering the girls attempt at conversation, he answered:" Actually I am a regular."

The nameless blonde girl stared at him with her big blue eyes and he could see that she wore too much make-up. Simon preferred girls with natural beauty and enough self-confidence.

His vampiric ears heared the girl talking all the while, while his gaze was searching the swaying crowd for a familiar face. Suddenly Simon felt hands on his chest and he turned just in time to the girl around before she could press her lips to his throat. His first instinct was to shove her away, but he forgot that he possessed inhuman strength now that he was a Downworlder.

Before the girl could hit the floor in a loud and painful mess, strong hands wrapped around the girl's body and probably saved her life by cushioning the fall.

Simon`s fake breathing stopped instantly but even his speed could not prevent them falling. It was over in mere seconds, two bodies tangled up on the floor in a mess of arms and legs and blonde and black hair.

One of the girls finally succeeded in freeing herself and standing up in grace, her hands dusting invisible dirt from her short black dress.

The girl shot him a warning look and he suddenly realized that it was Isabelle standing before him.

Now he just hoped he`d survive this night in one piece.

The surrounding crowd had made a small circle around those three figures and watching every move.

The music was still deafening and Simon could smell excitement too. They obviously expected a fight.

Isabelle watched the girl finally climbing onto her feet again and addressed her with less friendliness than she would a cockroach.

"If you ever again dare to touch my boyfriend again, hell, even look at him, I swear by the angels it`s me who throws your sorry butt straight into hell."

Her voice has become stronger and deadlier with every word she spoke and suddenly Simon knew why Isabelle was considered the best female shadowhunter for decades.

The girls face paled and looked like she might throw up, before she was led away by her friends. Simon doubted she would ever touch a boy again without a written contract.

He continued to breathe again like humans are supposed to do, when Isabelle`s furious glare almost set his body on fire.

"And you!", she said, taking a step towards him with every word she spoke, so that her body was mere inches from his.

He could feel her body heat radiating from her in waves.

For just a second he wondered if she could feel the absence of his.

Simon was only able to catch a glimpse at her gleaming golden whip around her waist, when she suddenly crashed her lips upon his.

The force of her kiss almost knocked him backwards, but he could, miraculously, prevent a fall.

Her hands were woven into his dark messy hair and her lips were roaming his face and knocking down his glasses. He felt his feet crashing them to pieces when Isabelle shoved him backwards and his back hit the wall.

He didn`t mind because he, firstly, didn`t need them anyway and secondly, he couldn`t care less.

Simon shut out the cheering and whistling crowd, he shut out the blaring music and even his surroundings.

The only things that mattered now was Isabelle kissing him like he was the lifeline to her drowning figure. And the fact that she was kissing _him_ , Simon Lewis, Daylighter and nerd and lead vocal of a nameless band, proofed his earlier observation – the one where ordinary guys never gets the girl – wrong.


End file.
